Cleaner Wrasse
The Cleaner Wrasse is a small fish that only appears in Endless Ocean: Blue World. In-Game Description "With its metallic blue tail and distinctive black stripe along its side, it earns its name by clinging and cleaning up food debris and other parasites. Even quick-tempered fish such as the Moray Eel do not attack and instead calmly allow this fish to clean them." Imposter "There is another fish, called the False Cleanerfish, that not only looks like the cleaner wrasse, but moves just like it as well. Other fish let their guard down when it approaches, thinking they will be cleaned, but instead it takes a bite out of them and rapidly escapes." Location Endless Ocean 2 *Most of Gatama Atoll *Deep Hole, B-3NW *Ciceros Strait, C-1&3; E-4 *Zahhab Region Depths, B-2E; B-3N *Cavern of the Gods, B, C, D-1N; D-1&2E; C-3SE Behavior They cling close to other, larger fish, presumably cleaning them. Fish They Clean *Gatama Atoll: They are attached to the Humphead Wrasses, day and night *Deep Hole: The Ocean Sunfish has one (daytime only). *Ciceros Strait: They are attached to the Kidako Morays (day and night). *Zahhab Depths: One is attached to the Ocean Sunfish (night only). *CotG: They are attached to the Ocean Sunfish and some Opahs (day and night). Notes *These do appear in the original Endless Ocean, albeit unable to be focused on and without an entry in the marine encyclopedia. *The species within the game is the Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse, which is the most common and well known of the Labroides. *Cleaner Wrasse are found in the Indian and Pacific Oceans but are absent in the Atlantic, where the main cleaner fish are small gobies from the genus Elacatinus, also known as Neon gobies. Other fish which offer cleaning services include young angelfish and butterflyfish. *Although they were once offered as aquarium fish and said to be beneficial, in reality these fish can do more harm in the confined spaces of a fish tank. They will often repeatedly pester tankmates for cleaning due to the limited number of fish within the tank and this can cause problems for easily stressed fish or those with sensitive skin such as cowfish and boxfish. Additionally, as fish in aquariums are often very healthy and lack parasites due to medical treatments, the cleaner wrasse will not be able to find enough food and most will be very picky about what they eat. However while some aquarists report success with finely chopped meat, its generally accepted that these fish shouldn't be collected. *The False Cleanerfish mentioned are combtooth blennies of the genus Aspidontus and the bluestriped fangblenny, Plagiotremus rhinorhynchos. ''The Aspidontus ''mimic adult cleaner wrasses, while the bluestriped blenny mimics juveniles. Gallery EO2CleanerWrasse.jpg cleaner wrasse 1.jpg cleaner wrasse 2.jpg cleaner wrasse 3.jpg cleaner wrasse 4.jpg cleaner wrasse 5.jpg P1270296.JPG P9920048.JPG P3260334.JPG P9950209.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Depths Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Zahhab Region Depths Category:Small Marine Life Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Wrasse Category:Night-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures